List of New Gods
This list covers the New Gods of New Genesis and Apokolips, as well as related sundry. They first appeared in The New Gods #1 (February 1971), and were created by Jack Kirby. Note that almost all of the following characters no longer exist following the beginning of the Fifth World in Final Crisis. Inhabitants of New Genesis * Aarden (warrior from the Primitives) * Akarl (childhood friend of Orion) * All-Widow (queen of the Bugs of New Genesis) * Antinoos * Astorr (original Infinity Man) * Atinai (builder) * Avia (Queen of New Genesis, wife of Highfather, mother of Scott Free (the second Mister Miracle), grandmother of Avia II in the Kingdom Come reality, mother-in-law of Big Barda, sister-in-law of Big Breeda, adopted mother of Orion, adopted mother-in-law of Bekka and adopted sister-in-law of Himon) * Avia II (daughter of Scott and Barda Free, granddaughter of Izaya, Avia and Big Breeda and adopted niece of Orion and Bekka of the Kingdom Come reality.) * Bekka (Himon's daughter and Orion's wife) * Big Barda (Former leader of the Female Furies, Princess of New Genesis, daughter of Big Breeda, wife of Scott Free, mother of Avia II in the Kingdom Come timeline, daughter-in-law of Izaya and Avia I, adopted sister-in-law of Orion and Bekka) * Celestia * Commander Gideon * Desdemona * Enkar (guardian of Hadis) * Fastbak (a young god from Supertown, from The New Gods #5) * Forager (male; warrior Bug of New Genesis) * Forager (female; warrior Bug of New Genesis) * Highfather (Izaya): King and Prophet of New Genesis, husband of Avia I, father of Scott Free, grandfather of Avia II (Earth-22/Kingdom Come), father-in-law of Big Barda, brother-in-law of Big Breeda, adopted father of Orion, adopted father-in-law of Bekka and adopted brother-in-law of Himon) * Himon (mentor of Mister Miracle) * Infinity-Man (Drax, older brother of Darkseid) * Jezebelle (pre-Crisis only) * Jigundus (from Superman/Aliens) * K'zandr (keeper of Highfather's Oracle) * Lightray * Lonar * Madame Nature (security chief) * Magnar (Orion-level warrior who protected Supertown, as seen in Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #147) * Metron * Mister Miracle (Scott Free): Prince of New Genesis, son of Highfather (Izaya) and Avia, father of Avia II (Earth-22/Kingdom Come), husband of Big Barda, son-in-law of Big Breeda, adopted brother of Orion, adopted-brother-in-law of Bekka and protegee of Himon. He is also the adopted brother of Grayven and Kalibak, the adopted son of Uxas/Darkseid, Tigra and Suli, adopted nephew of Drax/Infinity Man, adopted great-nephew of Steppenwolf and adopted grandson of Heggra and Yuga Khan) * Monitors (the aerial police of Supertown) * Mother Herrae (leader of the Primitives, one of the original New Gods) * Orion * Prime One (leader of the Bugs of New Genesis, and Forager's mentor) * Seagrin (water-loving New God) * Sserpa (warrior from the Primitives) * Sister Sunlight * Stanga (hermit) * Takion * Teledar (science officer) * Thunderer (Lonar's battle horse, survivor of Ragnarok, from Forever People #5) * Valkyra the Commander (Vykin's mother, rides a winged robot horse) * Vayla Earth-based allies of New Genesis * Angry Charlie (a mutant created by the Evil Factory) * Arin, the Armored Man (a Silver Surfer–like artificial being, from Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #146) * Aurakles * Beautiful Dreamer (Forever People) * Big Bear (Forever People) * Black Racer * Ted Brown (son of Thaddeus Brown, the first Mister Miracle) * Eve Donner (friend of Lightray) * Forever People * Christine Little (Oberon's illegitimate daughter) * Mark Moonrider (Forever People) * Shilo Norman (the third Mister Miracle) * Oberon * Serifan (Forever People) * Sonny Sumo (bonded to his own Mother Box) * Vykin (Forever People) Humans with the Anti-Life Equation * Ellis Ames * Don Bradford * Anita Fite * Anne Flaherty * Wilson Gilmore * Victor Lanza * Dave Lincoln * Harvey Lockman * Nomak (deceased) * Hartley Rathaway * Randall Rodman * Claudia Shane * Maxwell Torch Inhabitants of Apokolips * Aerotroopers (winged minions of Darkseid) * Agogg (giant minion slain by Darkseid) * Amazing Grace * Antagonist (minion of Darkseid) * Artemiz (Female Furies) * Bernadeth (Female Furies) * Big Breeda (Female Furies, mother of Big Barda, grandmother of Avia II (Kingdom Come), mother-in-law of Scott Free, sister-in-law of Avia I and Izaya) * Bloody Mary (Female Furies) * Brimstone * Brola (member of Darkseid's Elite, has a "Hand of Stone", from The New Gods #2) * Buna (warrior of Apokolips, from Superman vol. 2, #104) * Canis Major (minion of Darkseid) * Canis Minor (minion of Darkseid) * Captain Hathak (former lover of Tigra, possible father of Orion) * Chessure (creature controlled by Malice Vundabar) * Commander Tusk (commander in Darkseid's army) * Concord & Harmon (minions of Darkseid) * Control (communications officer) * Cyborg-87 (minion of Darkseid) * Darkseid * Darkseid's Elite * Deep Six * Desaad * Devilance the Pursuer * Doctor Bedlam (enemy of Mister Miracle) * Ericht (Theta drone) * Esak (brilliant young man from Supertown who was Metron's protégé. He was destined to take Metron's place one day as cosmic explorer and master technologist, until he was injured in an accident which damaged him both physically and mentally. His soul and faith were embittered badly and he soon turned against Metron and his New Genesis allies by joining the ranks of Darkseid's Elite. Orion finally confronted Esak and killed him; but before he died, Orion, still respectful for Esak's past self, prayed to the Source for Esak and his face was healed before he finally died.) * Female Furies * Gilotina (Female Furies) * Glorious Godfrey * Gole (Deep Six) * Granny Goodness * Grayven * Gravi-Guards (hulking minions of Darkseid, able to become superdense. From Jack Kirby's Fourth World #12) * Heggra * Himon * Hunger Dogs (downtrodden citizens of Apokolips) * Infernus (fiery headed minion of Darkseid) * Iota (minion of Darkseid) * Jaffar (Deep Six) * Jovita (rebel from Armagetto) * Justeen (Darkseid's Elite, leader of the Suicide Jockeys) * Kalibak * Kalibre (assassin) * Kanto (assassin) * Killroy (son of Steppenwolf) * Kurin (Deep Six) * Kyta (rebel from Armagetto) * Lakutha (midwife slain by Tigra to hide Orion's true parentage) * Lashina (Female Furies; also known as Duchess when she was in the Suicide Squad) * Little Barda * Lucifar (minion of Darkseid) * Mad Harriet (Female Furies) * Malice Vundabar (Female Furies) * Mantis (arachnid warrior from the Bugs of Apokolips) * Marvelous Marno (inventor) * Master Mayhem * Meteorra * Mokkari (ran the Evil Factory parallel to Project Cadmus) * Mortalla * Necromina (can raise and control the dead with her "Mortis Mark") * Nurse Maggit (assistant to Desaad) * Pacifiers (giant red robots, enforce peace through force. From Superman vol. 2, #3) * parademons * Pharzoof * Photon Patrol (regular soldiers using Parademon flying harnesses, from Mister Miracle #25) * Powerboy * Precious (failed potential recruit for the Female Furies) * Protector Willik (Armagetto district protector) * Pythia (keeper of Darkseid's Oracle) * Red One (assistant to Meteorra) * Riproar (exiled to Earth and trapped in stone, battled Young Justice) * Servitors (giant armored minions of Darkseid) * Shaligo (Deep Six) * Simyan (ran the Evil Factory parallel to Project Cadmus) * Sleez (former boyhood friend of Uxas) * Slig (Deep Six) * Speed Queen (Female Furies) * Steppenwolf * Sting (arachnid warrior from the Bugs of Apokolips) * Stompa (Female Furies) * Suicide Jockeys (non-humans fitted with flying harnesses and suicide bombs) * Suli (mother of Kalibak) * Tigra (mother of Orion) * Titan (giant green member of Darkseid's Elite from The New Gods #18) * Trok (Deep Six) * Tygar the Tearer (sabretoothed gladiator) * Tyrus (minion of Darkseid) * Topkick (Parademon drill instructor) * Tracker (giant-sized three-headed hound that serves Tyrus) * Virman Vundabar * Warhounds (robotic dogs from Legends #3) * Wunda (Female Furies) * Yuga Khan (father of Darkseid) Earth-based allies of Apokolips * Alianna Hubbard (the first human to be trained as a Female Fury, from Mister Miracle #25 (September 1978)) * Boss Moxie * Chang Tzu * Doctor Impossible * Goth (enemy of the Teen Titans) * Kyle Abbot * Whisper A'Daire * Morgan Edge * Intergang * Justifiers (human followers of Glorious Godfrey) * Knockout (former Female Fury) * Lex Luthor * Libra * Macro-man * Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim * The Mighty Endowed (also known as archaeologist Nina Dowd, from Young Justice #1) * Parademon * Frank Sixty * Arnicus Wolfram Old Gods of the Third World Inhabitants of Urgrund * Arzaz (first of the Old Gods of Order, survived Ragnarok) * Dreggs (mindless survivors of the Old Gods, live in the Necropolis on Apokolips) * Geridath (Promethean giant) * Gog (debuted in Justice Society of America #13 (March 2008)) * Ligea (Promethean giant) * Lokee (god of evil) * Mageddon (doomsday weapon created by the Old Gods) * Nameless One (first of the Old Gods of Chaos, survived Ragnarok, imprisoned on the Source Wall) * Sirius (the old wolf god chained in the Black Ways, a labyrinth beneath the Necropolis) * S'ivaa (destroyer of the cosmos) * Thunderer (Old God war horse) * Wotan (ruler of the Old Gods) See also * Apokolips * Jack Kirby's Fourth World * New Genesis * New Gods * Mother Box * Secret Society of Super Villains External links * Cosmic Teams: New Gods * Index to the Earth-1 Fourth World stories * The New Gods Library - An Unofficial Fansite * DCU Guide: Old Gods * Comic Book Awards Almanac * The New Gods Message Board at Comicboards.com * [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=82495 Newsarama interview with Dwayne McDuffie on New Gods appearance in Firestorm] New Gods *New Gods *New Gods *New Gods Category:Characters created by Jack Kirby